Sysdub
México |estado = Activo |sindicatos = Independiente |sitio_web = http://www.sysdubstudios.com }}Sysdub (también conocido como El centro y Sys Director) es una empresa de doblaje mexicana. Fue fundada en el año 2012 por el ingeniero de grabacion Jorge H. Quezada. En el año 2018 en adelante, se graban películas para cine y desde 2016 muchas de las series y películas originales de Netflix se graban en este estudio. Trabajos 'Películas' 'Universal' *El hombre de los puños de hierro *El fantasma de la ópera (1962) *Muerte en Tombstone *Bienvenidos a la jungla *La maldición de Chucky (versión Universal) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad *Pequeños traviesos al rescate *Amor en el ocaso *Un novato en apuros *El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida *Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata *Un paseo por las tumbas *Desechos y esperanza *Crueldad necesaria *Terror en la calle Mockingbird *Volando a casa *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz *Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso *Mátame tres veces *El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder *El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 *Legado *El último caballero *Máscara (redoblaje) *Bienvenidos a mi mundo *Infectados *Leyendas del crimen *Noche de locura *Nunca te vayas *Llévame a casa esta noche (redoblaje) *Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio *Fin de semana *Jim: La captura de James Foley *Green Room *Perdiendo mi virginidad en América *Capitán Fantástico *Don't Think Twice *Asistente de compras *Tomates verdes fritos (redoblaje) *Sobreviviendo en el desierto *La iglesia de la salvación *Ven y encuéntrame *Pilgrimage *Molly's Game *Lady Bird *Mom and Dad *No me las toquen *Mandy (2018) 'Lionsgate' *Step Up: Todos unidos *The Winning Season *Las voces *La designada ultra fea *Luz nocturna *Mi abuelo es un peligro *Un traidor entre nosotros *Hasta el último hombre *Enemigo de todos *American Pastoral *La la land: Una historia de amor *Esa enfermedad llamada amor *El castillo de cristal *Cold Pursuit *Nuestra pequeña Italia 'Broad Green Pictures' *99 casas *Grandes amigos *El infiltrado *El demonio neón 'Focus Features' *Un pequeño caos *Siniestro 2 *Londres bajo fuego *Un refugio inesperado *Vida asegurada *Dark Waters 'Netflix' *First They Killed My Father *Mudo *Benji *Beirut *Papás con honores *Extinción (2018) *The After Party *Sierra Burgess es una loser *Battle *I Am Mother *Operación hermanos *A mi altura *En la hierba alta *Fractura *Heridas (2019) *Atlantique *Modo Avión 'Otros proyectos' *El juego del miedo III (redoblaje) *El juego del miedo IV (tercera versión) *El juego del miedo V (cuarta versión) *Entrega explosiva (segunda versión) *Murder on the Home Front *Editando al amor *Apariciones (redoblaje) *Lo mejor de mí (redoblaje) *The Dark Horse *Venganza fatal *Los 8 más odiados *Mi papá es un gato *In Dubious Battle *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane *Cherries *Bullet Head *Super Dark Times *El despertar de los muertos vivientes *Mi querido dictador *Hala 'Series ' 'Netflix' *Degrassi: Next Class *The Ranch *House of Cards (temp. 5-) *Ozark *Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later *El lugar bueno *El show de los 70 (temps. 5-8) *Día a día (temp. 2-) *Altered Carbon *Ghost Wars *Troya: La caída de una ciudad *Kiss Me First *Tú, yo y ella (temp. 3-) *Borderliner *Juegos sagrados *Ultraviolet *All About Washingtons *Gul *Creeped Out *Las curiosas creaciones de Christine McConnell *El mundo oculto de Sabrina *Sex Education *Titans (2018) *De chatarras a carrazos *Russian Doll *Black Summer *Lunatics *After Life *Tiny House Nation *Sugar Rush *Easy (temp. 3) *Slasher (temp. 3-) *Los últimos zares *Rust Valley Restores *Otra vida *The Family *Sintonía *Peaky Blinders (temp. 5-) *Fastest Car *Los paseos de Bruno *Bajo la mirada de nadie *The Unlisted *Sugar Rush: Delicias navideñas *Un lugar para soñar *Érase una segunda vez *El Bazar de la Caridad *The Gift *Mesías *Los ladrones del bosque *Drácula (2020) *Deber y vergüenza *Ares (serie de TV) *Goop lab con Gwyneth Paltrow *Next in Fashion 'Universal' *Supertienda *Colony *Las sombras del crimen *Buena suerte *Los Mágicos 'Apple TV+' *Dickinson *The Morning Show *For All Mankind *Helpsters *See *Esta es la verdad 'Amazon' *Jack Ryan *Mi amor por Dick *El Tic *Todo o Nada (Temps. 1 - 3) *Carnival Row 'Otros proyectos' *The Rookie 'Películas animadas' 'Netflix' *La Navidad de Angela *Justicia del ártico: Escuadrón del trueno 'Universal' *Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate *Ratchet & Clank *Mune: El guardián de la luna *Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey 'Otros proyectos' *La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip (Nickelodeon/Netflix) *Rock Dog: El perro rockero *Little Gobie Anime *Kakegurui *Sirius the Jaeger *Carole & Tuesday 'Reality Shows' *Blown Away *Hyperdrive Series animadas 'Netflix' *Academia Skylanders *Llama llama *(Des)encanto *Trailer Park Boys: The Animated Series *Carmen Sandiego 'Otros' *Gatastrófico *Snoopy en el espacio Documentales *Ícaro *La reina elefanta Plantel actoral Actores de doblaje 'Actrices de doblaje ' Directores *Alan Prieto *Andrés García *Antonio Gálvez (hasta 2013) *Cynthia Chong *Daniel Lacy *Elena Ramírez *Guillermo Rojas *Irene Jiménez *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Kaihiamal Martínez (hasta 2019) *Luis Leonardo Suárez *María Fernanda Morales *Olga Hnidey *Patricio Pedret *Polo González *Rodrigo Carralero *Ruth Toscano *Silverio Rojas *Ulises Maynardo Zavala Clientes *Anchor Bay *Apple TV+ *Deluxe Media *NBCUniversal **Universal Pictures **Universal Television **Focus Features *Netflix *Lionsgate *Prime Video *The Weinstein Company *BTI Studios *IYUNO Media Group Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2020s